A Disaster of a Wedding
by FINDtheHufflepuffs
Summary: Inspired by A Different Twist to Speak Now by PeaceLoveandWar67: She looked down the aisle to the main doors and saw Eli practically running through them. Clare's eyes started to tear, as she couldn't help recognize the ironic déjà vu.


**AN: Another story inspired by "A Different Twist to Speak Now" by PeaceLoveandWar67. And yet, ANOTHER wedding….sorry guys. I was really happy to see all of the reviews and favorites with my other story "At This Point, I Really Don't Care."**

"CLARE! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! ELI IS MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE!" Katie, an old school friend, said. Well, more like screamed. She gave Clare a giant hug that could suffocate a bear.

"Quiet down there, Katie. We don't want the bride hearing about this." Adam said, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Its great to see you too, Katie. Are you a bridesmaid?" Clare said, taking in the girl's ugly tan dress that no one would wear on their own will.

"Yeah, I dormed with Adrianna at Potsdam University. Small world isn't it? I tell you, she is so wrong for him. He deserves so much better then this whiney twat." Clare couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I got to go, Adrianna will kill me if I'm not back in time. I can't wait to see Eli's face when he's spots you!"

_Yeah me too_. Clare thought nervously. Clare walked through the Church doors, surprised to see very few people sitting in the pews. It didn't help her nerves that she didn't recognize a single face. _Figures, _she thought. Eli had "lost touch" with most of the people from Degrassi High when he left Toronto, something Clare had feared to do. She had stayed close with all her school friends, and had only just recently gotten out of a relationship with Jake Martin, her high school sweetheart.

Clare wasn't surprised to see Adam's name on her caller I.D a month ago, but was shocked to hear him say Eli's name, let alone that he was getting married. Clare, to put it nicely, freaked out. She stayed out late getting drunk; she quit her job, and generally gave up on herself. That is, until Adam came along five days before the wedding and convinced her to take back Eli.

So here she was, "taking back Eli."

The wedding started and Clare and Adam took their seats toward the back. Clare watched in awe as Eli came to the front of Altar. _What the hell is Eli the Atheist doing in a Church?_ She thought. He turned to look down the aisle and Clare held her breath. His beautiful green eyes she loved so much scanned the crowd, brushing past Clare's awestruck expression. But her amazement was replaced with jealousy as his face glowed when Adrianna made her appearance. _It should be me, making him smile like that._

"We gather here today to join Elijah Daniel Goldsworthy and Adrianna Marjie Prinsmetal in holy matrimony." _Here we go. _Clare thought getting ready. "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their piece."

"I object." Clare said solidly. She stood in the middle of the aisle looking down, eyes fixed on Eli. Everyone in the pews turned to look at her, confusion written on their faces with gasps at their lips. Clare ran to Eli, who already seemed to be walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked very coldly. It took her by surprise.

"I-I'm not really the kind of girl to do this, I know, but you're not the guy to marry the wrong girl." Her words seemed to torture him, but she continued. "I lo-I love you Eli Goldsworthy, and just don't want to see you make the biggest mistake of your life. Come on, lets get out of here, get out of this disaster of a wedding and travel the world like we always said we would. Please Eli, come with me."

Eli examined her eyes, hoping to a God he didn't believe in that some how this would work out. But he realized, it wouldn't. There was only one choice.

"I can't." He said. Pain and despair painted his face as he gave her hands a final squeeze and turned back to the altar.

Clare stood there; wishing this were all some joke and Eli would turn around yelling, "Just kidding, I love ya babe!" And the two would leave the Church hand-in-hand. But he didn't. It wasn't a joke, it was a nightmare. So Clare bolted for the door, her cheeks stained with tears. She ran down the steps, cursing his name. Clare lost it.

"Clare, Clare stop! Wait! Clare stop!" Adam ran after her, trying to provide comfort, which ended up being a bad move.

"NO! NO, YOU STOP ADAM! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA! YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME BELIEVE HE WOULD FORGET HER AND COME WITH ME! YOU FOOLED ME INTO THINKING HE STILL LOVED ME! WELL GUESS WHAT! HE DIDN'T! SO FUCK YOU!" Enraged, Clare turned away from Adam and ran to her car. She slammed the door behind her, not daring to look up again, in fear she would snap again. And just like that, she drove away.

****Eclare****

It had been two years since that fateful day. The morning after the wedding, Clare went to Jake and the two got back together. About a year later, Jake proposed to Clare on top of a Ferris wheel. Today was their wedding day.

From the moment Clare had woken up she knew something was off. It didn't feel like her wedding day. It felt weird and unimportant, but Clare shrugged it off as jitters.

After breakfast and a shower, she met her bridesmaids at the Church. She checked in with the planner and was pleased to hear everything was going smoothly. The girls then went to their dressing room and they all gossiped and giggled in excitement for Clare as they got their hair and makeup done. Hours later, it was finally time.

One by one her bridesmaid Katie, Darcy, and Fiona, marched down the aisle. Alli was last, being the Maid of Honor, and walked down arm in arm with Adam, with whom Clare had made up with two weeks after the fight. Alli and Adam gave forlorn smile to Clare, knowing she was making a big mistake. But Clare chose to ignore them.

Clare's father Randall kissed her forehead as she took his arm and the two made their descent down to the altar. When she got there she joined hands with Jake and the two exchanged an eager glance. The priest began to speak. "We gather here today to join-"

"Stop the wedding!" a voice yelled. The church seemed to erupt in gasps and mumbles._ Oh shit._ Clare thought. She looked down the aisle to the main doors and saw Eli practically running through them. Clare's eyes started to tear, as she couldn't help recognize the ironic déjà vu.

"Clare," his voice was like an alluring feast, and Clare was starving. She ran toward him, her bouquet still in hand and her train dragging behind her.

"Clare, don't do this, I was an idiot and-" he started to apologize, but before he could finish Clare started beating him with her bouquet. Lily petals fell like her tears as she repeatedly wacked him.

"HOW-_hit-_DARE-_hit-_YOU-_hit-_DO-_hit _-THIS-_hit _-TO_-hit _-ME,_-hit-_YOU _-hit-_GREAT_ -hit-_BIG_-hit-_ASSHOLE!" she screamed in-between hits and sobs.

"OW, Clare stop!" Eli said as he took the flowers out of her reach, but she didn't stop. She started pounding her fists against his chest, crying about how much she had loved him, and the asshole he was.

"Clare look at me" Eli demanded as he grabbed her wrists. At first she refused, and rebelliously closed her eyes. "Clare, look at me" he said again putting all his desperation into his words. It seemed to work because she slowly opened her eyes.

"I never loved her. Not for a second. Every touch, every kiss we ever shared, I pretended she was you." He said softly.

"Then why would you marry her?" Clare whispered, trying to pull herself together.

"Lets talk outside." Eli said quietly, finally looking around at all the people watching them. Clare didn't look away from him though. He tried pulling her towards the door, but she wouldn't budge.

"No. Tell me now." Clare demanded, surprised at the strength in her voice. Eli hesitated, looking around the crowd, but finally gave in.

"She was pregnant." He said ashamed. The church didn't make a sound. Eli would swear could've he heard a _feather _drop in the back seats.

"I don't understand." Clare finally spoke, no emotion in her words.

"I married her because she was pregnant."

"I got that- I just don't get why that's changed. Why would you come after me now?"

"He's not mine." Suddenly the puzzle started to make sense. "Three weeks before he was born, Adrianna got a text from the father; saying that he changed his mind and he wanted to be involved in his child's life. Fortunately, she was sleeping and couldn't stop me from reading it."

"Oh Eli," Clare's eyes softened.

"Our divorce was finalized two days ago. I went to my parent's house, but they weren't home. I found your wedding invitation on the counter and I knew I had to see you before you did this. Even if you don't choose me, I had to see you. I love you Clare Edwards. Even when I hate you, I love you. And I want nothing more in life, then to love you."

Realizing what Eli was asking, Clare turned to look at her groom. Jake Martin was a great guy. He was funny, handsome, smart and safe. There were no surprises with him. What you see is what you get. He cared for Clare and never pushed her out of her comfort zone. The two rarely fought. He was an athlete and she was his cheerleader.

Clare turned back to Eli. He wasn't great. He told corny jokes and his wardrobe needed color. He was reckless, sloppy and loved pushing the envelope, he not only opened old wounds but buried them in a flooded salt mind. He was controlling and paranoid, and Clare was tired of it.

She slowly walked back to the altar and took Jake's hands. At first Jake took this as a sign he won, and his smile seemed to brag to Eli. But when he saw the misery in Clare's eyes, his smile shattered into a frown.

"It's not fair of me, to pretend I could ever love anyone as I love him." Clare said sounding so certain.

Even if Eli was reckless and dangerous, that's what Clare loved about him. She loved his messy hair and his gothic clothes. She loved his smile and the way he laughed at her jokes, despite the fact that she messed up the punch line. She loved how passionate and spontaneous he was, and Clare loved how he knew her better then she knew herself. She loved how she loved him and she loved how he was hers.

Jake didn't protest as Clare turned back to Eli, smiling through her tears. He smiled back as she started to run back to him. He wrapped his arms around her as kissed her with all the love he could. Half the Church erupted into applause, mostly all Clare's friends happy to see their friend making the right choice. And Clare did, she made the right choice.

**AN: I should really stop writing about weddings. Oh and check out "Emerald and Ivory" by xLovelyPoison4x…I've always wanted to write something like that, but it would never come out as great as LovelyPoison's. **

**Also, I've started this new obsession with Misfits (a TV show from the UK) if you haven't seen it yet, and you are above the age of 15 (or your fine with mature content) check it out right now! Its on Hulu! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
